Different Ways of Knocking
by Tatsuyana
Summary: Each person has a distinctive way of knocking at a door. Follow Tsuna through a day filled with insanity and a bit of romance. Mild F27, Fem!Tsuna, more warnings inside.


**Prompt:** Different ways of knocking.

**Warnings:** Genderbender; Insanity; no beta-reader; Shonen-ai; very, very strong OoC Xanxus (aka Xanxus has lost his mind);  
><strong>(Don't tell me I didn't warn you! Reading at your own risk!)<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the idea for this insane plot! KHR belongs to Amano Akira!

**Characters/Pairings:** The tenth Generation of Vongola, the Varia and Arcobaleno/F27

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Different Ways of Knocking<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been a normal morning so far with Xanxus shooting off bullets at the breakfast table, Mukuro flirting with their boss and Hayato throwing bombs at him in response and Lambo starting a food fight because he had been bored. Since it had been Bianchi to serve the food, it hadn't been a loss, though.<br>To make it short, chaos had ruled their morning like every other day, too. The end result had been medium to sever injuries among both Guardians and Varia. The only one, who had been left uninjured, was Tsuna as she had left the dining room shortly after the food fight had started. She knew from experience that they wouldn't stop unless she did something very drastic and she hadn't been in the mood to do so.

It had been three hours since Tsuna had left her Guardians and the Varia to their food fight. Right now, she was in her office reading through her Guardian's reports of recent missions. Maybe it was a good thing Reborn was away, otherwise the results would have worse and Tsuna would have been forced to stop the fight.

Suddenly, someone knocked at Tsuna's office door. It was a childish and impatient knocking. The woman knew the person, who was knocking, wasn't going to wait to be called in and indeed the door opened with a loud bang before she could even utter a single syllable, revealing a kid with black hair and green eyes.  
>'Tsuna!' ten-year old Lambo yelled as he skipped into the room. With a sigh, Tsuna put down the report she had been reading. She had learned over the past few years that each person had a different way of knocking and had come to posses the ability of knowing which knocking belonged to which person.<br>It had its advantages and disadvantages. An advantage was that she was usually prepared for whatever came. Another advantage was that she knew what awaited her, though it was also a disadvantage at times. Sometimes, she really didn't want to know what kind of problems had arisen when certain people came to her office.

'Tsuna! I wanna play!' Lambo yelled again, bringing Tsuna back to the real world. The kid jumped around in her office, making Tsuna wonder how much energy that kid actually possessed.  
>'Sorry, Lambo, but I have to work. Why don't you ask someone else?' Tsuna said, hoping her Thunder Guardian wouldn't throw a fit.<br>'But I wanna play with Tsuna', Lambo pouted standing in front of the brunette's desk with folded arms. The woman knew how stubborn the child could be and opted for a compromise.  
>'If you let me do my work in peace today, I'll go to the amusement park with you on Saturday', Tsuna offered with a smile. Lambo's eyes started to sparkle as soon as he heard the words 'amusement park'.<br>'Really? Is it a promise?' Lambo asked, excitement lacing his voice. Tsuna chuckled at the child's easily woken enthusiasm.  
>'Yes, it's a promise', Tsuna replied. The youngest Guardian started jumping around again due to excitement causing an amused look to appear on the woman's face. He yelled out a happy thank you before running out of her office, slamming the door shut behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour after Lambo's visit, Tsuna heard another knock. This time it was carefree and enthusiastic knocking that could only belong to her Rain Guardian. She called him in while putting aside the last report she had had to read through.<br>When Takeshi entered the room, Tsuna was surprised to see the shape he was in. Several minor cuts and bruises covered his arms and she had the suspicion that his torso looked similar.  
>'How the hell did that happen, Takeshi?' Tsuna asked with concern. Nowadays, it was rare for her Rain Guardian to have that many injuries, even if they were just minor and she had the feeling that those injuries weren't from the escalated food fight.<br>'Gokudera and I got into fight', the swordsman admitted sheepishly. Tsuna raised an eyebrow questioningly to show that she wanted him elaborate on the details.  
>'I told him about our mission from yesterday and he got mad', Takeshi explained scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh following. Tsuna sighed mentally. Knowing her Rain and Storm Guardians, Takeshi had most likely been very enthusiastic while telling about the mission and Hayato had gotten jealous due not being informed and the nature of the mission.<p>

Takeshi and Tsuna had been on an undercover mission to gather information about an enemy family. They had had to attend a formal gathering and the two had agreed to pretend being romantically involved. She had to admit that all of her Guardians tended to be protective of her, even Kyoya and Mukuro from time to time, but her Storm Guardian was the most extreme one to put it in Ryohei's words.  
>'Did I miss your wedding or what? One might think Hayato and you are married judging by the amount you fight and for what reasons', Tsuna commented with a heavy sigh. Takeshi just laughed in response.<br>'Anyway, why did you come to my office?' Tsuna asked, knowing his fight with Hayato wasn't the actual reason why he had appeared in her office.  
>'Ah, that was… I forgot', Takeshi said ending with a sheepish laugh. Tsuna could only shake her head in amusement. Sometimes, she wondered how she managed to stay sane with everything happening. Or maybe they were all so insane that she hadn't noticed going insane herself.<br>Takeshi bid his boss goodbye and stated he would come by later if he remembered. This time her office door was treated in a gentle way instead of being slammed shut again.

* * *

><p>The third series of knocking was quiet and creepy. Tsuna gulped slightly knowing she would be in for either something perverted, creepy or insane. Hesitantly, she called in the person. The door opened painful slowly to reveal her male Mist Guardian.<br>'What do I owe the pleasure of having you in my office right before lunch?' Tsuna asked calmly, but stayed alerted in case Mukuro tried something weird.  
>'I just came to apologise for my childish behaviour during breakfast', Mukuro said as he walked towards Tsuna's desk, not stopping until he could lean against it. Tsuna gave her Guardian a suspicious look.<p>

'It's the truth', Mukuro said almost dramatically as he took hold of the woman's left hand. Then without warning he bent down and kissed the back of her hand. To say that the brunette was confused might have been an understatement.  
>'I hope you accept this as my apology', the Mist Guardian stated as he released the illusion with which he had concealed the object in his other hand. It was a vase containing a single, red rose. Before Tsuna could ask why he would give her a red rose, he had placed the vase on her desk and was leaving the office. Her door closed very slowly and with creepy creaking.<br>'_Weird_', was all Tsuna could think as she stared at the closed door. With a shake of her head she repositioned the vase so that it wouldn't be in the way and resumed her work.

* * *

><p>The fourth time Tsuna heard knocks on her office door was around two in the afternoon. The knocking was very loud and harsh. Sighing, the brunette wondered if she would have to deal with a sober Xanxus or Squalo. When the door opened without a slam, she knew it was Squalo. She breathed a sigh of relieve.<br>Squalo entered the room, closing the door behind him. As he closed in on her desk he noticed the rose. His eyes twitched almost unnoticeable at the sight and he tried to avoid looking at it, instead fixing his gaze on the woman he had come to accept as the boss of Vongola.  
>'I'm here about the food fight. Our shitty boss is drunk so I'm doing his job and I need to talk about the punishment for the Varia members with you', Squalo stated gruffly. Tsuna smiled. It was one of Squalo's traits she liked. He never beat around the bush, always cutting it down to point. She knew from the reports that Squalo hadn't been directly involved in the food fight and had actually been among the people who stopped it along with Takeshi and Fūta.<p>

'Well, I've already read through the reports about it so there is no need to brief me', Tsuna stated and offered the man a seat, but he declined.  
>'And what do you propose as punishment?' Squalo asked. Tsuna wished she could always talk with Squalo when it concerned punishment for the members of Varia. Unlike what people would expect Squalo was reasonable, polite and always stayed calm during that type of conversation unlike Xanxus who lost his temper easily. But that didn't mean that Squalo didn't stand up for his fellow Varia members if necessary.<br>'They will have to help me with the preparations for dinner tomorrow. Does that sound acceptable?' Tsuna suggested. It seemed that the man found that sort of punishment quite amusing if his smirk and the glint in his were anything to go by.  
>'I shall inform the individuals in question immediately', the swordsman said chuckling and bowed slightly before leaving the room. The door closed with a soft click.<p>

* * *

><p>The fifth visitor, who came two hours after Squalo, didn't knock at all, slamming the door open with such a force that Tsuna was surprised the door hadn't fallen out of its frame. She didn't need to look up from her desk to know that it was a drunken Xanxus.<br>When Tsuna looked up, Xanxus had already let himself fall into the chair in front of her desk. He was glancing back and forth between her and the rose, giggling every time his gaze fell upon the rose. Just what had Mukuro told everyone?  
>'Tsuna-chan! You gotta help me. Squalo-chan is being mean to me', Xanxus whined loudly in a childish voice all of sudden. Yep, he was definitely drunk. She remembered the first time she had witnessed a drunken Xanxus. It had been very disturbing, but after the fifth time she had gotten used to it. Whenever Xanxus was really drunk, his personality made 180°-turn. It never ceased to amaze her that he still had the ability to speak clearly despite being drunk.<p>

'Maybe if you would stop calling him Squalo-chan, he wouldn't be mean to you', Tsuna responded with a heavy sigh. Oh, how she loved to deal with such situations. Please note the heavy sarcasm.  
>'But Squalo-chan is younger than me and looks like a girl', Xanxus complained childishly. Tsuna really wanted to bang her head against her desk but refrained from doing so since she didn't want to deal with another headache.<br>Tsuna rose from her chair, while opening a drawer and grabbed some pain killers. She pocketed them and walked around the table. With practiced ease, she heaved him up, slinging his arm around her neck to support him.  
>'Whatcha doing, Tsu-chan?' Xanxus asked as Tsuna started to direct him out of her office. He was a bit wobbly, but she had a lot of practice and thus didn't exactly have much difficulty.<br>'Getting you to your room so you can sleep it off', Tsuna answered as they exited her office. They didn't encounter anyone to Tsuna's joy. It made the task easier.

'Where are we, Tsu-kā-chan?' Xanxus asked cutely once they reached his room. Tsuna tucked him into bed like a mother would do with her child like always when Xanxus called her kā-chan in his drunken state. If she didn't, he would throw a tantrum like a five year old kid.  
>'We're in your room, Xanxus', Tsuna replied as she filled a glass with water. She put it on the bedside table and left the pain killers next to if for when the man would wake up after sleeping it off.<br>'Sleep well, Xanxus', Tsuna said motherly, having no problems with it due to the numerous times she had to pretend being his mother to avoid having him throw a huge tantrum.  
>'Night, kā-chan', Xanxus said sleepily and drifted off almost immediately. Tsuna put out the lights and returned to her office.<p>

* * *

><p>It was well past dinner time and Tsuna was finishing off her work. Hayato had already called by phone to enquire about her whereabouts since she had eaten lunch and dinner in her office, but luckily she had managed to convince him not to come to her office.<br>Just when she finished the last document and stood in front of her desk, knocks sounded from her door. Tsuna was surprised that couldn't connect the type of knocking with anyone she knew. It was a soft and gentle knocking. Curiously, she called for the person to enter. The door opened to reveal a person she would have never expected.

In the door frame stood a Chinese man, who looked awfully like her Cloud Guardian. She had never expected to the Storm Arcobaleno to knock at her office door, much less to see him in his adult form. Could that be the reason why Reborn had been absent for the past two weeks?  
>'You must be Fon-san', Tsuna said remembering his name from Reborn's stories. The man gave an affirmative nod and walked over to the brunette.<br>'It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Tsunayoshi-san', Fon greeted bowing slightly. Tsuna couldn't help but blush.  
>'Tsuna is just fine', the woman mumbled, but the martial artist caught it anyway. The smile she got in response was dazzling.<br>'Reborn was right when he said you disliked being addressed formally', the man chuckled, causing her blush to deepen. Knowing Reborn, he had told his fellow Arcobaleno more about her than just that.  
>'Reborn requested that one of us inform you that he will be absent for another week. I volunteered since Reborn's stories about you have made me curious', Fon explained to clear up a bit of the confusion. Tsuna sighed inwardly. Couldn't Reborn just keep his mouth shut sometimes?<p>

Suddenly, Fon's gaze fell upon the rose on Tsuna's desk and his eyes narrowed slightly. However, it went unnoticed by the brunette since she was busy trying to get her blush under control.  
>'May I ask who gave you this rose?' Fon asked politely, though Tsuna could have sworn that there was a strange undertone in his voice. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that he was jealous but that impossible. After all they had just met.<br>'Oh, my Mist Guardian-', Tsuna said, but was cut off by a pair of lips capturing her own. Her eyes widened in momentary shock. An arm snuck around her waist while a hand grabbed hold of her chin. She would have lied if she had said that she didn't find it exciting. To be completely honest, she found it comfortable, despite not knowing the Storm Arcobaleno very well. It made her wonder of something like love at first sight actually existed.

Fon moved his lips slightly and with a bit of hesitation Tsuna kissed back. The marital artist moved to sit on the chair, pulling the brunette down with him, causing her to straddle his hips. Tsuna had to wrap her arms around his neck for better support.  
>With each passing second, Tsuna grew bolder and even allowed Fon to explore her mouth with his tongue. The kissing soon went from gentle and soft to passionate and heated. They broke apart for air, a string of salvia connecting their mouths.<br>'No one has ever caught my interest the way you did and in such a short time nonetheless. I shall openly court you', Fon announced gently. Tsuna smiled. If she would always feel like she did now when she was with Fon, she could live with being courted by him. At least she didn't have to worry for his safety as he was one of the strongest seven. Her Guardians and the Varia wouldn't accept it so easily and were going to try to sabotage the courting for sure.  
>'I shall look forward to it', Tsuna said as she snuggled into Fon's chest. The lively events of the day started to catch up with her and she fell asleep with Fon stroking her hair gently. Her last thought, before falling asleep, was that if this worked out she would always look forward to hear Fon knocking at her door and that maybe it would be easier to deal with the insanity called the Vongola Famiglia.<p>

* * *

><p>The End. Hope you enjoyed the pure insanity ^^ Critique and Comments are always welcomed ^^<p> 


End file.
